Oh Rosie
by sammimcc1999
Summary: Snippets of conversation, all centering around my favourit next gen character- Rose. No description, conversation only. Idea was mundunged from Meamit's "Just Between Us".
1. Chapter 1

"Rose?"

"Scorp?"

"Yeah."

"How did you get in here?"

"I remembered from first year. Second window on the second floor. And I flew."

"From your house. That's an hour's flight away, Scorp"

"Your point being?"

"You came here because I was lonely? And our birthday? In the middle of the night?

"That's what best friends do, Rosie. Anyways, I had to bring you your birthday present."

"Really? You couldn't just owl me it, like a normal person?"

"Since when am I normal?"

"You have a point. And I guess I can give you yours now, insted of meeting tomorrow, like we planned!"

"Alright, I get your point! I won't bother you in the middle of the night, Rosie!"

"Just trade gifts with me."

"Alright! Hey, look at that. The same wrapping as last year. Blue and bronze. What true Ravenclaws we are."

"Indeed we are, Scorp. Open at the same time?"

"Like we promised. Three, two, one."

"Wow Scorp! This is beautiful! "

"Well I knew you wanted another charm for your bracelet. And you didn't have our patronus yet. Look, I can make it fly!"

"Scorp, you really are the best friend."

"Thanks, Rosie. And I love the broom kit."

"It's personalized by the way."

"Really?"

"Yeah, look inside."

"Wow, Rosie. You've really outdone yourself. Look at the engravings! And you painted it in my-our- favourite colours."

"Yeah, all done without magic. Next year, we'll be able to Scorp. Magic outside of school."

"Yeah."

"Then you can apparate here, and don't have to sneak through my window."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"You mean, flying through the rain, snow, fog, wind for an hour is fun?"

"Totally, if I get to hang with you afterwards."

"You're such a sweetheart, Scorp."

"Gah, you're going to ruin my reputation!"

"What reputation?'

'Oh you're gonna get it now-"

"Hahaha-stop-haha-tick-haha-ling-haha-me!"

"I will, once you say that I do have a reputation."

"Hahaha-never!"

"You are stubborn. So stubborn."

"I know, I'm like my dad!"

"No offence, but your dad scares me a little."

"He scares off all the boys."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But if you wear anything Chudley Cannons, he automatically likes you."

"So if I wore that scarf that you made for me, he would automatically like me?"

"Well..."

"What?"

"My dad doesn't seem to like you because of your parentage... But I think he's over it now."

"Hmm, well I have to get going over to Al's, he has had some troubles with his girl."

"What do you mean by troubles?"

"Well Professor Longbottom may have caught them snogging in a broom cuboard, and he may have grounded his daughter for eternity, and he may now be having words with Albus ."

"Oh Al. He really is hopeless."

"Extremely."

"Well you better get on your way, if you don't want Al freaking out. See you later."

"I'll see you later, Rosie."

"Scorp, be careful, there's a loose board on my windowsill that Dad hasn't fixed-"

"Don't worry, got my broom."

"Geez Scorp. You nearly woke up my-They're awake! Go! Quickly!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So I just realised I forgot my A/N for the last chapter, so I'll put it now. So this idea came from Meamit's "Just Between Us". It's really cool and it's all Romione. I just thought about my Next Gen Characters, and voila! Oh Rosie was born. So all Rose, all the time. Featuring many Next Gen and Harry's Generation characters. I will have some OCs, mainly who I think would have gotten together. Coral would be the child of Seamus and Lavender. This is about her 4th Year, seeing as that's how I think. Any questions, or requests can be put in reviews or PM. **_

"Hey Rosie, come over and hang with us!"

"It's Rose, Coral. And no thanks, I'm at a good part in my book."

"Oh, you're no fun. I just want to help you look prettier!"

"Look prettier, and become an airhead like you? No thanks, I'd rather be my regular ugly self. I can't believe that they let airheads like you into Ravenclaw tower."

"But Rosie, I think that the guys would look at you even more than they already do. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"No thanks. And it's Rose."

"Please, please, please, please."

"If I say yes, will you stop annoying me?"

"Of course, Rosie-posy.

"Alright I'll come and let you and your group of bubbleheads do want you want to my face!"

"Yay! Alright girls, this is Rosie, and she needs our help to look prettier!"

"No, I don't. I just said I would come over here to get her to stop annoying me."

"Well, let's start with your eyebrows. They're like a forest."

"Ouch, that hurts!"

"Well, when you have eyebrows like that, it's gonna hurt!"

"And why are you doing this to me again?"

"So that boys will look at you, silly."

"…"

"Speaking of boys, do you like any?"

"Not really. Why do you ask?"

"Oh. Well, you have to like at least one guy… I mean, even you have to like Scorpius!"

"Ah. That's why. I should have known."

"Should have known what?"

"That you're only using me to get to Scorp. Even a bubblehead like you could have realised that."

"Well, I don't understand how you could resist that charm of his?"

"What charm? Scorp is as charming as a Fwooper. He drives me insane."

"Very funny Rosie. Well, if he drives you insane, why are you friends with him?"

"Because he can sometimes be a total sweetheart."

"How so?"

"Well, he'll do things to surprise you when you're down. Give you presents or put on a goofy act."

"Aww, that's so sweet. What else does he like?"

"Well, he likes Quidditch."

"Really? What's his favourite team?"

"I think it's the Holyhead Harpies. But, he may have changed it to the Chudley Canons."

"The Chudley Canons? That team that's never won, and has that ugly orange uniform?"

"That's the one. My dad is a fan. Scorp got me to make him a Chudley Canons scarf once."

"Wow, that's pretty serious. Do you know what he wants in a girl?"

'Nope."

"C'mon Rosie, you have to know."

"I do know. But I'm not telling you until you stop plucking my eyebrows. I think you pulled enough hair out to make a wig."

"Just one more. Than we get to do your hair and make-up."

"Joyful."

"I know! Now that I'm done with your eyebrows, can you puh-lease tell me what Scorpy likes in a girl?"

"Well…"

"You said you would tell me."

"Alright, just don't start bawling on me. This is a new top."

"That's new?"

"Yes, and I happen to love it."

"Whatever. Just tell me what Scorpy looks for in a girl!"

"Alright! Sheesh. Well I know he wants beauty-"

"That's already done for moi."

"Humor-"

"Got more humor in my pinky finger than you do in your whole body."

"That's rude."

"Well sorry."

"You know what; I'm just going to go read my book now."

"You can't."

"Yes, I can."

"Nope. Not if I have your book."

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Not until you tell me what Scorpy looks for in a girl!"

"Fine. He looks for beauty, humor, intelligence, and a great personality. Guess that means you're out of the picture."

"Not really. I mean, I can fake my way into a Weird Sisters concert, I can fake my way into his heart."

"Now give me my book back."

"Here. Oh look, there's Scorpy right now! Hi Scorp!"


End file.
